Team SAPR
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Dedicated to Monty Oum. RIP Monty. What if there was another team at Beacon, one that involved Ren's twin sister? Meet Team SAPR, pronounced sapphire. They are complete opposites and yet they are somehow expected to work together to become Huntresses. On top of that, they become allies with Teams RWBY and JNPR leading to direct involvement in the craziness. Oh boy.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**To everyone reading this, hello and thank you for reading. I have been a fan of RWBY since it came out and am just now writing this story in honor of Monty Oum's passing. We will never forget you, Monty. You will live on in your work and in our hearts. Because this story has been dedicated to Monty, one of the main characters is the twin sister of Ren, as he is Monty's character. This chapter serves the same purpose as the trailers without the songs since I cannot write them from scratch. I hope you enjoy this story and please review to let me know what you think though I will not be updating soon. Rest in peace, Monty. We love you.**

* * *

It was pouring rain but even so, a girl was walking in it. Her blue hair was hanging halfway down her back with a single small braid framing her face. Her gray eyes were looking straight ahead, not even bothered by the rain. She wore a white shirt with blue wave designs along the bottom under a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes with blue lining and a silver choker with a pendent attached to it, a S engraved into it. She also wore a single white fingerless glove on her right hand and a gray whip attached to her left hip. On her right hip was a white pin with a dark blue whip outline on it. As the girl continued to walk, she reached a field where two unmarked graves were. She stopped in front of the graves and placed two sets of bouquets in front of each on. She suddenly froze as a growl filled the air. Standing up, she turned to see a couple of Ursi approaching her.

"Great, just great." She muttered as she grabbed the whip off of her hip and held it out at her side. One Ursa roared and moved to attack her but the girl dodged and flung out her whip, the end wrapping around the Grimm's arm. She jumped into the air and flipped over the Ursa. As she landed, she pulled as hard as she could, knocking the trapped Grimm into the other. Tightening her grip on her whip, the girl pushed a button and electricity zapped up it, stunning the Ursi. When they went down, she detached the whip before she flung it at both of them, activating her fire Dust as she did so. The two Ursi were engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds and the girl reattached her whip to her hip. She brushed off her jeans and turned around to start walking back the way she came.

* * *

A girl with brown hair tipped with dark purple that was shoulder length and hazel colored eyes walked into a warehouse. She wore a dark purple sleeveless shirt with a black six pointed star on the back, white pants which faded to gray at the end, gray combat boots, a white scarf with purple lining, a white cuff on her right wrist and a gold circular pendent with a star engraved into it that ended at her stomach. Slung on her back was a nunchaku tucked into a cylinder shaped case that she could easily reach. When she entered the warehouse, the girl looked around before she looked down at a note she held. It gave the warehouse's address and that was it. Her mother had directed her here for training and now all she had to do was find the machine. For a brief second, the girl's light purple Aura flashed around her and she then started walking again, her eyes training in on everything. Suddenly, a robot activated behind the girl. It was a black soldier and started walking towards the girl. The girl, however, couldn't hear it until her Aura flashed again and at the last second, she raised her hand and stopped the sword it held from cutting her, as she held it in a way so she wouldn't be cut.

"Of course, I'm sent somewhere where I need to test my disability." She muttered before she bent down and kicked the robot's legs out from under it. Reaching behind her back, she grabbed her nunchaku and twirled it in one hand as more robots came online. She recognized the model, of course. It was an older style that her father had invented that were now retired. Quickly, the girl ran forward and jumped back just before a robot could strike her. She then threw one end of her nunchaku at a robot, pushing it over. At the same second, she kicked behind herself, knocking another one over. The robots began to surround her and she quickly tried to assess their weaknesses. Finally, she ran forward and hit each one she could, occasionally using the extra chain she hid to extend her nunchaku to hit more robots in a single try. She avoided the hits they threw back at her easily, until one kicked her back and she fell, having not sensed the attack. She clenched her hand into a fist and told herself to breath before she grabbed her nunchaku again. She stood up, closed her eyes and held both ends of the nunchaku in her hands, allowing her Aura to sink into them. When her eyes opened, they had a purple hint to the irises and a second later, she charged with her Aura causing even more damage than her nunchaku could. She attacked repeatedly and used all of her strength, finishing by jumping upside down in the air, spinning her nunchaku with its extended chain and causing her Aura to rain down, deactivating the robots. Finally, the girl landed on the ground and breathed a sigh of relief, tucking her nunchaku back into its case on her back and picking up the note she dropped. "Next time, send me somewhere where I can get better experience." She muttered as she tucked the note away and walked back out of the warehouse, heading home.

* * *

A girl walked through a city street, humming softly to herself. Her long jet black hair had several white streaks in it while it was half pulled back and her pink eyes had a small spark in them. She wore a gray shirt with a light pink lining, white pants, gray shoes, a long white Chinese style robe with light pink lining and flowers along the sleeves and a simple silver chain with a single light pink colored pearl on the end.

"Pearl! Peeeaaaaarrrllll!" A voice called. Smiling, the girl, Pearl, turned and watched as an orange haired girl ran up to her, a black haired boy extremely similar to Pearl following behind her, panting heavily.

"Nora, why did you drag my brother all the way out here?" Pearl asked calmly as she crossed her arms.

"Be_cause _the three of us need to go train, _duh_!" Nora answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Still, you know Ren here doesn't run like that a lot." Pearl said.

"Aw, come on, he's fine! Besides, we were together so he would be fine." Nora said before she added, "But not _together_-together!" Pearl chuckled as the boy, Ren, straightened up.

"You agreed to this?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, besides she wouldn't let up until we did." Ren said, shooting the smiling Nora a pointed look. Pearl chuckled before she led the way, calling,

"Alright, let's go." The three ended up in a gym with their weapons drawn. While Nora had her hammer/grenade launcher Magnhild and Ren had his pistols StormFlower, Pearl held a white, black and light pink bow she called Guiding Light. The three took their battle stances, ready to test each other. They always did this and right now's training was specifically for Pearl. The girl twirled her bow when Nora blew her whistle, the go for the Lie siblings. Ren began to charge at Pearl but she jumped out of the way at the best possible chance. She pulled the string of her bow back and an arrow made of light formed. She released it and it hit Ren, who barely stopped as it did. Seeing where this was going, Pearl spun Guiding Light and it became a sword. She quickly locked her blade with Ren's pistols and, before he could fire, spun out from underneath, causing the boy to lose one of his pistols. The girl kicked out, pushing her brother towards his pistol which he quickly grabbed and began to fire at his sister with. Pearl started doing back handsprings in order to avoid the onslaught and managed to block a few with her sword. When Ren charged again, however, the girl slipped around him. Seeing this, the boy reached out and grabbed his sister's wrist, spinning her to the ground and she laid on her back. "Not bad." She smirked up at her sibling before she kicked his legs out from under him and jumped up so her foot was on his chest. "But not good enough." She breathed as Nora blew the whistle again. Quickly, Pearl helped Ren up. "You've gotten better." She smiled.

"You have too." Ren smiled down at his sister slightly, something only she and Nora could get out of him.

"My turn!" Nora practically sang as she skipped over to stand in front of Pearl. The orange haired girl took out Magnhild and as soon as Ren blew the whistle, she started firing grenades at Pearl. Quickly, the girl started jumping out of the way, trying to avoid being hit as best as she could. Once she was out of the fire, however, she pulled her bow back and shot at Nora, hitting her side. The Valkyrie girl quickly shifted Magnhild from grenade launcher to hammer and began to swing at the younger Lie. Switching Guiding Light back to sword mode, Pearl took some of her shots back and parried as she fought. Pearl tried to bend down and trip the girl but Nora saw that coming and jumped, shaking her head as if to say 'nuh-uh'. Shaking her head, Pearl started attacking Nora, who blocked the girl's hits pretty well. That is, until she grabbed Magnhild and used her momentum to throw Nora to the mat. "Good job." Nora smiled on the ground. However, as soon as Pearl released Magnhild, she swung her hammer and tripped the girl herself. "But we're still tied." Nora sang as she made Magnhild a grenade launcher again and stood up the second Ren blew the whistle.

"We've still got a lot of work to do." Pearl commented as Nora helped her up.

"We'll do fine as long as we stay together, right Ren?" Nora asked looking at the older Lie sibling. Smiling softly down at Nora, Ren answered,

"Yes, Nora." Pearl simply smirked at the two as they headed out.

* * *

A girl stood in a dark forest all alone. Her long shockingly white hair was in a high pony tail and her eyes were a warm yet harsh brown. She wore a completely black shirt with armor on her arms, black pants with a white diamond stamped on the side of her right leg, black leather boots and a black bandana that held her hair out of her face. She walked in pure silence, watching for anything and everything. When she suddenly heard a growl, she whipped a gun out of the holster on her right hip and pointed it at the source. Her face remained impassive as she saw a Beowolf come out. In dead silence, she fired the gun, killing the Grimm. Still walking further, the girl wasn't very surprised when she saw several more Beowolves. She knew they were here, that's why she came after all. Taking out her gun, she let it shift into a blade and quickly shot out at a Beowolf. She attacked it several times in quick succession before she jumped out and attacked another in a similar fashion. She did this repeatedly until there were only a few left. Pushing a button on the blade's hilt, she took out an exact copy of the blade _from _it and threw it at a Beowolf. As soon as it struck the Grimm, the blade exploded and the Beowolf was gone. Looking at the last two, the girl quickly got rid of them before she continued walking, trying to escape. The noise she had made was trying to draw attention to her which was why she took a different path.

_I will never go back. I'll become a Huntress and keep the world safe. _The girl swore silently as she crept slowly through the forest towards a new day.

* * *

_These four very different girls were soon going to come together and find themselves forced to rely on each other and work together. It was the only way they could succeed, after all. And with several new friends by their side, they had a pretty good chance, as long as they worked together to become a team._


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome to Beacon

**Hey guys, it's been a long time. So, this chapter is combining episodes 1 and 2 because the episode 1 part would be really short on its own so I just combined them. Also, each member of Team SAPR has a connection with a member of another team. Three of them are shown in this chapter, one of which you guys already know with Pearl being Ren's sister. Whoever guesses the last connection I don't reveal will get a free spoiler of their choosing. Okay, so thanks to Meimei555 (I know how you feel, I was just in too much shock to cry when I found out. I hope you enjoy the chapter though.), animebella09, Shiranai Atsune, Maleun Kangaji and Mindscape-v2903 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 62 readers. Also, the theme song for Team SAPR is Kawaru Mirai from Heaven's Memo Pad. If you want to hear the one I'm using, go to Youtube and search Ky0umi Kawaru Mirai and it should be there. Now, I think that's everything so please enjoy the first two episodes of RWBY, featuring Team SAPR!**

* * *

"What do you think, Ren?" Nora asked as she finished her latest long winded sentence. To any passerby, it would appear the two she was talking to were completely tuning her out. The opposite was true, of course, and it was proven when Ren answered,

"No, Nora, I don't think the pilot would let you fly the plane." There was a slight teasing in his voice that only the two girls beside him could hear. Pearl smiled and chuckled slightly before she returned her focus to the news.

"Whatcha watching?" Nora asked, leaning into the girl's gaze.

"The news. Apparently, some guy named Torchwick escaped with a robbery and the White Fang are acting up again." Pearl answered before she sighed. "Those two groups alone could shatter the peace." Just then, a woman's voice spoke.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." She greeted.

"Who's she?" Nora asked, her head cocked to the side slightly.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The woman, Glynda, continued a second later.

"Oh." Nora stated as Pearl laughed slightly.

"You are among a privileged few who received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." Glynda explained, "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and, as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is _your _duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." With that said, Glynda's hologram faded away.

"Come on!" Nora cried as she grabbed the Lie siblings' hands and dragged them to the window, her eyes wide in childlike awe. Pearl giggled as she too turned to the view, her breath taken away in an instant.

"Look how beautiful it is." She whispered softly.

"We'll be at Beacon soon." Ren stated. Pearl nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…our new home."

* * *

Sapphire had the, unfortunate, privilege to be standing where the blonde boy that got air sick stood. She caught her balance after he pushed her and returned to the view. She had never seen anything like this before and it really was awe inspiring. Her attention, however, was taken to the side where two girls, obviously sisters by the way they spoke to each other, were arguing since the blonde got some of Vomit Boy's puke on her shoe. The bluenette couldn't help laughing at the girl in red's childish cries of 'Get away from me! Get away from me!' They reminded her of her cousin and his friends. They were pretty crazy from what she remembered. Sapphire's expression suddenly fell as she remembered her cousin. He was one of the only family members she had left and she left him and his family as soon as she could. Her hand unconsciously went up to touch the choker she wore around her neck, a going away present from her cousin. She made a decision then as her gaze returned to Beacon as it came into view.

_I'll make you proud…I promise._

With that in mind, the bluenette walked off the ship with a small smile of excitement on her face. No matter what came her way, she was ready.

* * *

Amethyst grinned widely as she stepped off the ship and looked up at Beacon. She made it…she _actually _made it! She was considering letting out a whoop of joy as she walked when she was suddenly tackled to the ground. Grunting by the force of the tackle, the brown haired girl briefly activated her Aura to figure out who the heck was on her. Her expression softened when she realized it was only her sister. She was aware the older girl was saying something but, of course, she couldn't hear her.

"Coco, if you would get off of me, I could figure out what you are saying." Amethyst stated slowly to make sure she pronounced the words correctly. The weight on her was suddenly lifted and she jumped up, coming face to face with her older sister. Coco had short dark brown hair with one section dyed with a gradient that starts dark brown and transitioned into red in front of her face and brown eyes that were hidden behind her sunglasses. She wore a coco colored long shirt with a dark brown corset, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side, a black belt with bullets, another coco colored belt with bullets with a gold buckle that has a crosshairs buckle, a drape of a black skirt on her right side, dark brown high heeled leather boots with buckles, a bracelet with black rose decorations, black gloves, black necklaces, a dark brown beret and a black shoulder bag with gold studs. Amethyst had always been jealous of her fashionista sister growing up but she came to accept she just had her own, simpler and tougher sense of style.

"I've missed you!" Coco cried happily as soon as she knew her deaf sister could read her lips. "I'm so happy you're here! I knew you could do it!" Amethyst laughed as Coco hugged her tightly, not bothered by how strong it was. She was used to it.

"I'm happy too. And it means a lot to know you thought I could make it." She said.

"Well, of course I knew." Coco smiled as pulled away. "You're my baby sister, you _had _to make it!"

"Hey!" Amethyst cried angrily.

"Excuse me…" A voice said and Coco gestured for Amethyst to turn around. Behind them was a blue haired girl around Amethyst's age. "I saw you got tackled, and I was wondering if you were okay."

"I'm alright. Thanks." Amethyst smiled after a minute. The girl smiled, relieved.

"I'm glad. I'm Sapphire, by the way. What's your name?" Sapphire asked as she stuck a hand out to shake Amethyst's. Amethyst paused for a second, mouthing the words Sapphire said before she took the girl's hand and replied,

"I'm Amethyst and this is my sister, Coco." Coco nodded at the bluenette before she turned her sister to her.

"Well, Amy, I've gotta get going. But we should definitely meet up later to go shopping, you know, after initiation." Coco said. Amethyst laughed, remembering how obsessed with shopping Coco had always been.

"Okay." She nodded before she hugged her sister and waved goodbye while she and Sapphire walked inside. Sapphire was asking Amethyst questions but the brown haired girl was unaware.

"Amethyst!" Said girl was startled when Sapphire pulled on her arm. "Are you even listening?!" Sapphire cried, irritated. What was the point in asking questions if she couldn't get any answers?

"I'm…I'm sorry, it's just…I'm deaf." Amethyst admitted as she played with her fingers. Sapphire's eyes widened and she jumped away.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" She cried apologetically.

"It's okay, not too many people would know. I should've told you." Amethyst admitted.

"It's alright. Come on, I'll help you during the opening speech." Sapphire said before she grabbed the brown haired girl's arm and led her inside, determined.

"I think we'll be good friends." Amethyst commented and Sapphire smiled back at her in agreement.

* * *

Rose turned as she heard an explosion only to see two girls arguing until a third stepped in and the white haired girl marched away unhappily. Rose's brown eyes narrowed as she recognized the white haired girl approaching her.

"Weiss." She greeted harshly. Said girl turned in surprise upon hearing her name being said. Her eyes widened in shock before they sharpened into a harsh glare.

"Rose, what're _you _doing here?" Weiss practically growled in anger.

"Same reason as you. I'm here to become a Huntress." Rose stated coolly as she crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side, her white pony tail falling onto her shoulder. "Or did your daddy get you in here?"

"Why you-I don't rely on my parents for _everything_!" Weiss cried, practically steaming in anger.

"True…just most things. _Including_, friends apparently." Rose stated. With that said, she turned around and walked into Beacon, leaving behind an even angrier heiress. Just then, a black haired girl with white streaks walked up to her.

"Hi, I saw what happened. Do you know Weiss Schnee?" She asked, not in a nosy voice but in a curious and concerned voice.

"…Not that one, that's for sure." Rose answered coldly.

"Oh…well, I'm Pearl, by the way." The girl, Pearl, smiled.

"Rose." Rose nodded before she walked off when Pearl grabbed her arm.

"Wait." Pearl said, "How about you join my brother, our friend and me? We have the room and I think it would be better than being all alone." Rose considered her options before she sighed reluctantly.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Great! Come on, we're over here!" Pearl grinned before she led the white haired girl to her brother and friend so they could hear the professor speak.


	3. Chapter 3:IMPORTANT NOTICE

**I KNOW THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT YOU MUST READ THIS OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I NEED YOU TO KNOW.**

**Hey guys so it's been a real long while since I've updated anything and I just want to make a few things clear. 1. I am not discontinuing this story nor is it on a hiatus. 2. The reason I have not updated is because of my laptop. The screen broke and unless my laptop is connected to an exterior screen, which I don't have. 3. I WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. All I am asking is that you guys be patient while I try to balance my life, which is hectic at the moment, and find time to both buy a new laptop, set it up, re download ALL of my files and find time to start updating again. Please don't give up on me or my stories, just give me time. If I take longer than expected, then I will apologize, now and when I can update finally. If you decide not to, then I understand and respect your descision. To those of you who will wait for me, I PROMISE that the wait will be completely worth it.**

**Thank you all for reading this. I will see you all again as soon as I possibly can.**

**-WolfieRed23.**


End file.
